


[Podfic] Intoxicated

by AshesandGhost



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda sets out to make amends with Sarek for their first disastrous meeting, only the ambassador isn’t quite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> Thanks to startraveller776 for writing this lovely fic! A Valentine's gift for the lovely Analise010.

Podfic of Intoxicated, by startraveller776. (for my "indecent proposal" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/intoxicated.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Intoxicated.m4b)


End file.
